Broken Trust Continuation
by KellyKay
Summary: A continuation of S Nuttall's fan fiction. A week after Rose and Dimitri make love for the first time, Dimitri leaves with Tasha to guard for for five months leaving Rose heart broken. Five months go by and Rose is pregnant with Dimitri's child. When Dimitri comes back Tasha is also pregnant but who is the father? Yet Dimitri's strigoi turned father is coming after both children
1. Chapter 1

**S Nuttall started this fan fiction and dropped it. I have volunteered to pick it back up. All original characters belong to Richelle Mead and her Vampire Academy series. To read the first 15 chapters of the fan fiction please follow this link to go to S Nuttall's page. Broken Trust**

 **For a quick summary. This novel takes place a week after Shadow Kissed. Dimitri accepts a job guarding Tasha five five months. He leaves and Rose is heart broken. She is also pregnant with his child. During Dimitri's absence Rose graduates and stays at court. Dimitri returns with a pregnant Tasha and Rose assumes the worse. The truth is revealed that the father of Tasha's baby is Dimitri's half brother Alexander. Alexander is a son of Dimitri's father from a different woman.**

 **With the truth explained everything is back to normal . Rose and Dimitri was eagerly awaiting their arrival of their child. However, David, Dimitri's father, has attacked Moroi Royal Court and kidnapped both Tasha and Rosa. They've been missing for a week or two and Adrian has finally contacted Rose via dream. They've discover David plans to steal both infants since his sons don't allow him in their lives. David has also turned Strigoi.**

Dimitri POV

Learning that my Roza and our son had been kidnapped along with Tasha and her child had been gut wrenching for me. I had been crushed and in the moments of learning i felt as if a rug had been pulled out from under me. However, Adrian's news had had reached Rose was music to my ears. I couldn't believe that my own father had kidnapped them. This time I'd finally end the man. Something I couldn't do when I was younger. With Adrian's news and the sunlight high in the sky we prepared to leave. Lissa and Christian insisted on coming along with Adrian. I was against it but seeing the determination in their eyes to protect their friend left me speechless. I hoped Rose knew how much she was loved and not just by me.

Faced with the challenge of searching the beach house and keeping the Moroi safe, we loaded into the SUV's. David wouldn't be able to leave with the girls during the day time. This gave use the advantage.

I wanted to drive but Alexander and I were both kicked into a passenger seat. "You're attachment will impair your driving." Lissa said to them. "We don't need to get into an accident." Of course both of us had agreed. It was agony. Alexander was constantly grumbling about driving faster while I continued to try recalling the layout of the beach house. I'd only ever been there summer. nearly twenty years ago. He could have changed it. And since he'd become Strigoi there was no doubt he had.

I saw the driveway to the beach house. "Turn there." I growled. I unbuckled my seat belt, ready to jump out and save my Roza and son. Alexander was much the same. We parked the SUV's. "Surround it." I ordered. Our small team surrounded the house while the Queen's person guard surrounded us on a large scale. We had elected for them to stay undetected. It would give us a second chance it David got away with our loved ones.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I fought to keep my focus when all i wanted to think about was Rose and the baby. Were they safe? Oh God please let them be safe!

"Let's move." Adrian grunted and the search unit entered the beach house. Alexander lead us. He'd been here more recently. Apparently David hadn't been Strigoi eight months ago. Which mean the man could still be uncoordinated in fighting. I wasn't about to underestimate him however. Alexander's fresh knowledge of the beach house was gratifying.

Rose POV

Something was definitely wrong. Tasha and I both knew it. We _felt_ it. And it was about our children.

"I think we've been drugged." I gasp out to Tasha after a contraction rips through me.

"Drugs that induce labor?"

"Yep, which means we have to get out of here."

"How can we do that when these-ah!" Tasha gasps from breath when a contraction hits her. "Contractions basically cripple us."

"We have to try."

"What about Alexander and Dimitri?"

"We can't be damsels in distress right now. Think of your son." I said trying to convince her when I felt like I was trying to convince myself. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know if Dimitri was coming. But I needed to protect our son. "Come on, we have to try." I get off the bed with a hand holding my stomach. I wasn't due for another four weeks. Tasha wasn't due for another six. Hopefully we'd make it out of here alive. I tried the door knob for the millionth time since we'd been there. Locked, as usual.

I went to the window. I saw daylight through the tinted glass. "It's daylight out." I warned Tasha. She'd gotten off the bed as well.

"I won't burst into flames. I'll do it." I grabbed a chair and tried throwing it against the glass. But with contractions ripping through me. My hits weren't consistent or strong enough.

Dimitri POV

"Guardian Belikov" the radio in my ear chirped.

"What?"

"We're seeing movement on the second floor. A window is shaking. South side of the building."

Rose! She's trying to break the window! I relay the information to my group and we head in that direction. I try the door. It's locked. "Rose!" I call out. "Rose!" I banged loudly on the door.

Rose POV

"Dimitri!" His voice is music to my ears. I try turning back to him but fall short when I land on my hands and knees. Whatever David gave me was making labor worse.

Tasha knelt beside me and placed her hands on me. "Come on Rose."

"We're coming in!" Dimitri yelled and the door began shaking. I knew he was trying to kick it in.

"Oh god," I groaned. "Tasha, I don't think we'll make it out of here in time." I was starting to lose my grip. I could feel the panic rising in me.

"We will. We will. They're on the other side of the door." Tasha coached me. It was then the door burst into flames. We both ducked and screamed.

"Rose!"

"Tasha!" The cries of our men filled us with hope. In the next moment we were embraced. I sighed in Dimitri's arms as he held me.

"I'm here Roza, you're safe."

"I'm not." I pulled back. "David drugged us. We're in labor." Tasha moaned just then as both men's eyes grew wide.

"We'll carry you." Alexander decided as he scooped Tasha into his arms. Dimitri did the same with me and they ran. In the back of my head I wondered what happened to David. Had he been killed already? Everything was a blur of speed and pain and then the blasting sunlight. I am vaguely aware of being put into the SUV's before we are speeding away and both Tasha and I are moaning in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Pov

"It's almost time," The doctor tells me. I'm in the court infirmary now. Dimitri is at my side and I find his presence comforting. I don't know how fast we got here but it certain was quick. I can hear Tasha moaning in another room. Our babies born on the same day? What a story that would be.

Almost time. The words repeat in my head and I glance at the man beside me. He can see the fear in the brown depths. "No," He shakes his head. "Don't be frightened. Not my strong Roza." The name is like a soothing balm on a wound. I've always loved the way he said my name like that. His scent surrounds me and I manage to calm.

Lissa enters the room and I wonder partially if it's because I've gotten energy from her as well. Either way i'm glad she's here. "I couldn't miss the birth of my godson." She chirped.

"Godson?" Dimitri asked.

"I asked her to be his godmother when I found out." I explained to Dimitri.

*flashback*

I can't believe he's gone. He's really gone. The thought makes me sick. My stomach lurches again and I'm flying off my bed to my bathroom. I feel bad for my toilet. I've been visiting it a lot lately. I'm not sure I'll be able to pass graduation being this sick.

As the toilet flushes I lean against the wall. I didn't know losing someone could affect me this much.

"Rose," I look up and I see Lissa standing in the doorway with a shopping bag in her hand.

"What's in that?" I ask as I accept the washcloth she passes me. I wipe my mouth. She then tosses me a small rectangular box.

"I can't be pregnant Lis, I haven't done it with anyone else. And dhampirs can't have children."

"Your aura is different. And not just because your mood." Lissa knelt down besides me. "Just humor me."

"Fine," I grab the box and she leaves the bathroom. Five minutes later I'm panicking at the single word on the test: Positive.

*end flashback*

I can see the regret in his eyes and i grab his hand. "You're here now." I murmured. "And do you really think i'd chose anyone else to be the godmother?"

"No," He shook his head. He then frowned when I gripped his hand tightly. He rubbed my back while murmuring to me in russian. I don't know what he was saying but it was soothing just to hear his voice. For all I know he could be telling me a recipe for meatloaf.

Shortly thereafter I felt a pressure between my legs. "Comrade," I call out to Dimitri. "Get the doctor. It's time." His eyes went wide and Lissa was the one to jump up and call for the doctor.

"All right Rose, push." the doctor said to me while between my legs. Dimitri and Lissa held my hands while I pushed with everything I had. This was repeated until I flopped back against the bed exhausted and panting.

"Come on Rose, he's almost here." The doctor encourages me.

"I can't, it hurts too much." The words are very unlike me. But i'm doing this naturally. No pain killers.

"Just give me once more push."

"You can do it Roza," Dimitri's words comfort me. I suck in one more breath before pushing with everything I've got. I let out a scream and soon i'm having a contest with a wailing infant. I drop back against the bed again and soon our newborn is in my arms. I'm in awe. "Aidan Mason Belikov." I whisper.

"He's gorgeous." Lissa compliments.

Dimitri kisses my head. "You did great, Roza." Everything seems to fly around me. I'm too absorbed in my son until a nurse takes him away. I frown and Lissa follows the nurse. "She'll make sure he stays safe." Dimitri murmurs to me.

"What happened to David?" I ask.

"I didn't see him in the house. We were in and out."

"He's still out there?" I instantly think that Aidan and Tasha's son are in more danger now that they are born. "He could be hiding until he finds his moment."

"Rose, we're safe here. We're on guard from his attack. I'll keep you safe." He promises. "Get some rest. You need it. I'll watch over Aidan."

"Okay," I sigh. I'd been struggling to stay awake for a while. I fell asleep easily.

Nightmares began plaguing me. David coming and stealing my son and killing Dimitri and I. It seemed to go on forever until the dream morphed and I felt Adrian. My nightmare melted away into a home with baby toys around me. I was standing in the middle of a living room. Christmas decorations were everywhere and Dimitri entered the room with a baby in his arms. He was leading our friends into the living room and they had gifts in their hands.

I was hosting a christmas party?

I took the baby form Dimitri and smiled at my son. The dream kept playing out and I saw Adrian enter and he smiled at me. I knew he was doing this. I felt touched. He was chasing away my nightmares. "Thank you." I said as i walked up to him with Aidan in my arms.

"You're welcome Little Dhampir. Merry christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Dimitri replied when he walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his love like warm blanket.

When I woke up Dimitri was holding Aidan in his arms. I smiled as I watched them. He was murmuring in Russian. Dimitri turned and noticed I was awake. "Hello Mommy." He smiled and stepped closer.

"Hi," I extended me arms. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course. He's sleeping right now. The doctor said he's a picture of health."

"That's good."

"And Tasha had Nicholas. He's fine as well. They've already gone to their apartment."

"Why haven't we?"

"You were sleeping. I was waiting until you woke up to move you."

"Oh," I kept looking at Aidan in my arms. I smiled at him. "He has your nose."

"He has your eyes." He tilted his head to the side as he murmured "And your ears."

"My ears?" I lift his tiny hat and frown. "I don't see it."

"Lissa pointed it out when she came by."

"Where is she?"

"She is packing."

"She's going somewhere?"

"We are," Dimitri murmured quietly. He squeezed my knee. "You and Tasha are being moved to a safe location. We're moving as soon as our things are ready."

"Because of David?" I ask.

Dimitri nods. "Yes, we suspect he knew we would find you. That's why he didn't interfere because he plans on coming after the babies now that they are born. So until he's found i'll keep you and our son protected."

I glance down at my son. I glance up at Dimitri. I didn't want to leave but for Aidan's sake I knew I would protect him till my last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before we left the infirmary. I held Aidan in my arms as Dimitri pushed my wheelchair. I'd tried walking but my legs did not agree with me. My heart was hammering. Half of me was overjoyed at the arrival of my son and the other half was in guardian mode. Aidan came first.

I climbed into the backseat of the SUV. It was day time currently. David wouldn't be able to follow us. Which meant we'd put as much distance between us and royal court as we could. Dimitri got into the front as i buckled Aidan into the carseat.

"Ready Rose?"

"He's buckled." I replied. I was in the process of buckling when we began moving forward out of the court.

"We'll change vehicles once we're far enough away. Court cameras will see the car we're taking now."

"David could hack into the cameras."

"Yes," I saw him frown in the rearview mirror. I watched Aidan. He was sleeping. I wished I could be as peaceful as he was. I noticed the scenery aroudn us flying by almost. Before the pregnancy i would have been overjoyed that Dimitri would teh accelerator but not I prayed we wouldn't get into a crash.

"You haven't seen me get in a crash have you?" Dimitri asked from the front seat.

"No," I replied.

"Then have a little faith. I thought you'd be glad that I found the accelorator."

"I am, but…"

"I understand. I'll try to keep it at a managable speed."

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a period of silence.

"Are we serious having small talk?"

Dimitri chuckled. "Yes," He shrugged. "There is my genuine curiosity."

"I feel fine. But i'm in no hurry to do that again."

"I'm surprised my hand ins't crushed by the force you used."

"Sorry," I mutter. "Lissa and I had a plan but…"

"I know...I love you Roza."

"I love you too Comrade." That was the end of conversation for a while. We'd gone almost two hours before Aidan woke up crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I felt the diaper. "He's dry. Maybe he's just hungry."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Do you think we're safe enough?"

"We still have a lot of sunlight. It'd be okay to stop for a few minutes. We're almost to our check point."

"How much longer?" I ask digging through the diaper bag for a pacifier.

"Another ten minutes probably."

I pop the pacifier into Aidan's mouth. He begins to suck. "I think he's good for a little while."

"I'm trying,"

"I know."

Once we reached the checkpoint I try to feed Aidan. It's awkward and embrassaing. I don't know what i'm doing. Dimitri is standing guard with his back to me. "Do you want some help?" He asked. "I have seen my mother breastfeed. I'm no completely clueless."

"I've got it." I mutter. I don't really. Trying to hold Aidan in teh correct position and position my nipple at his mouth is difficult. "Fine," I sigh. "I need help."

Dimitri turns. "You're holding him wrong." He tells me. "Pull him more in front of you and keep his head supported." I do as he says. With Aidan in the new position, it's easier to give him my nipple. Once Aidan latches on Dimitri kisses me. "See? Not that hard."

"That's what i'm supposed to say to you." I glance back down at our son.

"I know." His hand touches Aidan's head. "I'd start driving now but I don't want to risk a crash."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Where are we going?"

"Somehwere safe, I promise." Dimitri says. "It will be just you, me, and Aidan. We'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"I think maybe once or twice." It was meant to be teasing but my mind replays the day he told me he was leaving to guard Tasha. I can tell Dimitri is remembering it too. Aiden decided then to stop feeding.

"Put him against your shoulder and pat his back. It helps prevent choking."

"I thought it prevented gas."

"That too." Dimitri murmurs. "My mom nursed before. I helped her sometimes." He looked around. "We need to leave soon."

"We can leave now." I tried to argue.

"Not while he's out of his car seat. I may be a careful driver but that does not mean others are."

I nodded and Dimitri leans in to kiss me. I grin at the affection. Aidan let's out a large burp making both Dimitri and I laugh. "He sounds like a grown man."

"Taking after his father I see." Dimitri teases me before jumping into the driver's seat while I replace Aidan in his car seat. We're on the road again and I wonder where we are going that could be safe from the reach of a powerful strigoi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for following and reviewing. I am glad to see someone actually enjoys reading my work. Once again the original plot for the this fan fic belongs to S Nuttall and the characters belong to Richelle Mead unless stated otherwise. I hope you continue enjoying this!**

Dimitri Pov

I've been driving for hours more. Rose and Aidan are both asleep in the back. This safe haven was supposed to be a fun surprise for Rose. A place we could raise Aidan together. It wasn't meant to be a strong hold….even thought it was build like one.

By now we've left Montana. We're far from court and the sun is setting. However it's only because i've been driving east.

Another hour goes by and I finally stop. We're in wyoming on a ranch inside the Rocky Mountains. In front of me is a large two story home. I bought this house as a sanctuary from court. Where Rose and I could focus on our family. I hope it can still be like this.

I turn off the car and that wakes Rose. "Are we there?" She mumbles.

"Yes Roza, we are." I nod my head and step out of the SUV. I open her door and kiss her. "Welcome home." I said to her. I help her out then i reach inside for Aidan. Rose is in awe as she looks up at the house. Her expression is the only clue i have into her thoughts.

"It's beautiful."

"It's our place away from court." I explain to her. "Where we can focus on us. I had wanted to reveal it on better circumstances but…"

"It's perfect." Rose squeezes my hand and we walk as a family up to the front door. We step inside and Rose gasps. I worry at first but seeing the glee on her face makes me more comfortable.

"It has five bedrooms and three bathrooms. There's a large kitchen and a basement and a bunker in case of emergencies. Um, there's also a barn incase we want to own horses. I thought it would be a great idea."

"Wouldn't taking care of horses be hard as guardians?"

"We could retire for a while. Until Aidan grows old enough to be on his own? We could do something like that."

"I don't want to think about it." Rose steps close to me and unbuckles our son from the car seat. She holds him securely in her arms. "Care to show me around?" She asks

"Right this way." I extend my hands and take her into the Living room. It's small and cozy. But flows right into the kitchen and dining area.

"Oh Dimitri. How could you even afford something like this?"

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Tasha, she said it was a thank you gift and an apology and she hoped it would be a wedding gift as well." I see Rose's cheek flush.

"Anyways. Once you go around this corner, you go up the stairs into the hallway. There's a tiny den here for just us and down that way are three bedrooms, and office, and an exercise room."

"What about the nursery?"

"That's one of the bedrooms." I led her and show her in. The nursery is not like the one back at court.

"Oh my," Rose smiles as she steps in. Her examination is cut short however when Aidan starts crying. Thankfully, I have the diaper bag and I follow her to the changing table. I give her what she needs and I don't understand how she can't even flinch at the mess inside. I distract myself by distracting Aidan. He makes excited gurgles. Once he's dressed, Rose and I continue our tour.

"Here is our bedroom." I hold Aidan while Rose steps inside. There's a fireplace with a tv in front of the couch at the foot of the bed. On either side of the fireplace are doors to the large walk in closet. I hear Rose giggle as she enters the closet.

She reemerges and kisses me. "Oh Dimitri, it's so perfect. I can see us so happy here."

"So can I." I give her another kiss. Right now it seems like we own the world in our home. EVerything is okay and I'm not about to be the one that bursts that bubble. Rose sits down on the couch at the end of the bed to feed Aidan again. This time she does it easily. I turn on the tv to the old tv show Wild Wild West. Rose chuckles.

"What?" I ask smirking.

"I knew you would pick a western."

"There's nothing wrong with westerns."

"No, there's not." She leans her head back to look at me. "Not when i'm in love with a cowboy."


	5. Chapter 5

ROSE POV

We settled into a routine. A comfortable one. It felt like nothing was wrong in the world. It was just me and Dimitri and Adian. Recovering from birth was easier here. Dimitri was treating me like a queen.

"Roza, sit down and relax." He had told me. "I'll take care of everything." For the two weeks we'd been here he'd done everything...well everything that he could. At night he was so exhausted I felt bad. I'd try to do more but he'd always shoot me down.

"You stubborn mule!" I exclaimed one morning. "Let me do something other than sit down and feed Aidan. You're exhausted."

"I'm protecting you." He replied. He then caressed my cheek and smiled. "I know you're trying to help Roza, but I've got this."

"Until you make yourself sick. Sit down and just relax _with me_." I kissed him and it seemed to work. He'd sat down and watched an old movie with me while Aidan had tummy time a few feet in front of us.

"When did you know?" He asked me.

"Know what?" I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"That you were pregnant."

"A few weeks after you left." I replied.

"I'm sorry for leaving,"

"I know. It was all a misunderstanding and jealousy but we've fixed that now."

"I would have been there for you if i had known. I would have flown right back and taken care of you." He tightened his arm around me.

"I believe you." I whispered and gazes at our son. "I didn't think it was possible. But being shadow kissed still has it surprises."

"Yes, I wonder if Oksana and Mark….oh wait, Oksana is Moroi so i guess they would able to."

"Who are they?"

"Now that I am more familiar with shadow kissed I realize that a couple in my hometown is shadow kissed." He explained to me.

"More people who are shadow kissed?" I gasped and pushed myself up to look at Dimitri in the eyes. "I want to meet them."

"I'll arrange something once we're okay." It was then the threat of David was brought back to my mind. I frowned and rested back against him.

"I wish he was dead already." I wince at my words. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Dimitri kissed my head. "He was dead to me long before he turned Strigoi."

 **Royal Court**

 **Lissa POV**

I missed Rose badly. No one knew where they'd gone only that they'd gone. The rest of us were on the hunt for David. Tasha and Alexander had evacuated as well. Both Belikov newborns were in hiding.

David was being hunted and I was trying to focus on court business. It was hard when i didn't have my best friend by my side. I hope she'd come back once it was all over.

I was walking across the courtyard when I saw Christian. I grinned and kissed him. "Hello," I smiled.

"Hello," He repeated. "I've heard you've been blue today." His fingers stroked my cheek.

"What am I supposed to be?" I asked.

"Strong, I know you can be. I also know not having Rose here is hard for you. But we're going to bring her back safe and sound."

"Promise?"

"Yes," He grinned. "It's almost dawn. We need to get home. We've got things to do." I walk hand in hand with him. Once inside our apartment I sit on the couch with a sigh while removing my heels. I hated the things but they were practically required in court. I sent Rose love and warmth through our bond, hoping she could feel it.

Christian sat down next to me and started talking about what they'd discovered today. I called Adrian over.

"He's been following both Dimitri and Alexander for years." Christian explained. "He had eyes on Rose after Dimitri left. Once he knew she was pregnant he kept eyes on her. That's how he knew she'd come to court."

"How did he keep eyes on her?" Adrian asked.

"I guess he paid people to do it." Christian shrugged. "There wasn't much evidence suggesting otherwise. Anyways, he has several assets around the world and I've made calls for reports of activity. He hasn't been seen at any of them yet. So he must have run off before we got to Rose and Tasha."

"He could have followed them." I frowned.

"The question is who would he follow?" Aidan spoke up. "They split up. He can't follow both of them."

"True, but then comes to question which grandson he wants more." Christian murmured.

"Well Aidan is Dhamphir and Mason is Moroi. Both of them hold appeal." I murmured. "Mason can have any of the elements of spirit and Aidan is Dhampir so he'll have the heightened senses."

"We don't know where either went and contacting them is a risk." Christian added.

"Not really," Adrian rubbed his chin. "If I can talk to rose while she's asleep then it won't be a risk to contact her. I could try contacting Tasha as well but I'm not making guarantees."

"Try," I grab Adrian's hand. He nods and sits down. I let him get comfortable and walk away. I asked him once to show me how he did the dream talking and I knew he couldn't get into it when he knew he was being watched.

Ten minutes later he opens his eyes. "I managed to get a hold of Rose. But either Tasha is awake or I just can't….I wasn't able to reach her."

"At least Rose knows." I sigh. "Thank you Adrian."

"You're welcome Princess." Adrian smiles. "I'll be off. Try to rest."

"I'll try." I smile at him and watch him go. Christian comes to me and pulls me towards the bedroom. I yawn.

"We'll catch him." Christian promises me."

 **Rose Pov**

I didn't realize i'd fallen asleep until Adrian came to me. He warned me about David and I promised to pass the information onto Dimitri. Our talk was cut short when I woke up to Aidan crying. I jolted upright but relaxed. Dimitri was holding our son.

"Is he hungry?" I ask.

"I don't think so. I just changed him a short while ago. I think he just wants to be held." Dimitri rubbed the newborn's back as he sang softly in Russian. I watched quietly. Dimitri's singing calmed Aidan down. I grinned as Dimitri walked over to join me. I took Aidan to rest him against me.

"Adrian has some news." I began.

"When did you talk to him?" Dimitri asks while sitting on the bed beside me.

"He has this dream talking thing. It's, in a way like my bond with Lissa." I explain to the best of my ability. After Dimitri nods I relay the news. The man I love grimaces.

"We'll lay low for a while longer."

"We can't exactly lay low forever can we?" I ask. "I mean i love it here but we'll need to get things eventually."

"I know." Dimitri frowns. I rub my hand up and down his back.

"Smile Comrade. I don't see you do it enough."

"I don't tend to smile in situations like these, Roza."

"We're safe for now. Let's make the most of it." I grin and make Aidan wave at his father.

 **sorry for the short and slow chapter. At least that's how it feels to me. I'm kind of stuck on how david should make his comeback to please send in your ideas if you have any!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I felt a little in the christmas spirit today.**

 **Mature Content in this chapter**

 **To the user who reviewed that Adrian dream walks. I remember what happens when he does it I just did not remember the name. Thank you for clarifying it however.**

ROSE POV

"It's almost Christmas." I murmur looking outside at the snow falling.

"That's why we're going back." Dimitri smiles to me. "David hasn't shown up for nearly two months." He wraps his arms around me from behind. His lips touch my shoulder and Aidan coos.

"Lissa told me she's throwing a christmas party. Everyone is coming."

"It will be Aidan's first christmas." Dimitri runs his hand over the infant's head.

"Yes, I hope it's going to be a happy one." I smile and glance outside again. "This will be our first Christmas together too."

"It is." Dimitri nods. "And hopefully there are many more to follow." Dimitri pulls away and I turn around wondering where he's going. But he's down on one knee. My heart is hammering inside my body. "Roza, we've been through a lot. We've had our ups and downs but we've always found a way to figure it out. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives figuring it out together and raising Aidan. Rose, would you marry me?"

I'm taken by surprise and for once I'm speechless. I had never thought Dimitri would do this. Yet the only thing I'm able to do is nod. He takes out a ring and slides it on my finger. I grin and let out a laugh as i watch him. Once the ring is on my finger Dimitri rises and kisses me. I kiss him back then take a moment to look at my engagement ring. It's a simple white gold band with a single diamond on top. It's simplicity speaks volumes to me. Dimitri really does know me.

"I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you too...Mrs. Belikov." I feel my cheeks heat up and the smile on my face is genuine. "This is my promise to you." He kisses the ring on my hand.

"I'll hold you to that promise." I grin.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise." Dimitri kisses me then Aidan. The infant's eyes are drooping. Dimitri and I share a chuckle. "I'll put him to bed." He whispers as he takes Aidan from my arms. I follow them upstairs. I lean against the door frame as I watch. Love erupts inside me and when Dimitri shuts the nursery door I kiss him deeply. My hands push themselves into his hair while his hands wrap around my waist. His lips hungrily take mine causing me to moan.

"Come to bed Mommy," He chuckles. He crouches down, hooks his arms under my legs and pulls me up. I wrap my legs around him while he takes us to our bedroom.

He sets my feet down on the carpet beside our bed. My hands are tangled in his hair as I kissed him deeply. His arms are tugging my shirt up and over my head. Our kiss breaks and I hold back until his shirt has joined mine on the ground.

"Roza, oh my Roza." his husky voice sends shivers down my spine. I move closer to kiss him but his faces nuzzles my neck. My hands clutch his biceps and I go on the tips of my toes when he sucks on my skin. He takes advantage of this to lift me up by my behind and set me on the bed. His hands pushes on my chest and i fall back. I watch him as he kisses from my bent knee, down my thigh, only to stop before he reaches my center. He then repeats the kisses on my other leg while dragging his fingertips down the sensitive skin of my thigh. My fingertips grip the duvet beneath me as my toes curl.

"Comrade," I moan. "Stop teasing me."

"No Roza, I like pleasuring you."

"Well I want a different kind of pleasure." I groaned and bucked my hips.

"Only if you ask nicely." He smirked that sexy cowboy smile at me. It makes my head spin but I sit up and drag his lips to my own kissing him hard and deep while pushing my hands into his hair and pressing my breasts against him. His hands grip my waist and I feel him grind against me. I grin and pull away.

"Was that nice enough for you?" I whisper.

"Let's find out." He pushes me back onto the bed and dives between my legs giving me what I want. His tongue is driving me crazy as it flicks across my clit. I pull his hair lightly while pushing my hips up for more friction.

"Oh…..fuck….Dimitri." I moan. "Don't stop." I beg. "Please don't stop." My voice is going higher in octave. I can feel my body coiling tighter and getting ready to reach that peak. I cry out when Dimitri adds a finger to his mouth. His finger wiggles around inside and my breath hitches when he rubs against that spot. I feel him smirk against me and I know i'm in for it now. His finger rubs back and forth over that one spot and I can't hold my moans back anymore. "Oh please….yes…..fuck….ah…..i'm coming…." The words only spur him on and he sucks on my clit while thrusting his finger in and out of me. I cry out as my orgasm rocks my body. Dimitri doesn't relent. He continues using his fingers and tongue.

"Was that nice enough?" His deep voice rumbles in my ears while I try catching my breath.

"Yes," I giggle while cupping his face and kissing him. He's wiped his mouth since going down on me. I'm distracted when his arm wraps around my hips and he turns us to my head is on the pillows. As he leans over me his head drops to kiss my breasts and fondle them. He doesn't play with them long. My breasts are tender from feeding Aidan earlier.

Instead, he moves us again so i'm in his lap as he sits up against the headboard. He grins at me. "Hello Mama."

"Hello Daddy." I wrap my arms loosely around his neck. I can feel his member in between us. "Either you're happy to see me or that's a stake between us." I tease him. "I think i can help with that."

"I think you can help too." I lift myself up and I feel his tip brushed against my folds. I shiver while closing my eyes. When he's in the right spot I lower myself and his groan rumbles in his chest. He's stretching me and after having an orgasm only minutes ago it feels even better. My body clenches around him. "Oh Roza," He whispers. His head it leaning back and his eyes are closed. I watch his adam's apple bob.

"Yes, _Comrade_?" I whisper while running my fingers down his chest.

"I love you." He lifts his head and opens his eyes.

"I love you too." I grin and lift myself up again. His hands cup my ass and knead the flesh while I move up and down. It's slow at first and another shiver racks my body. He's hitting that spot again. And at this pace the touching only drags out the pleasure. I'm going to lose my nerve soon.

"Roza, you minx." His breath is hot against my neck. His hands grasp my ass firmly and he starts helping me move up and down. He bucks his hips up when I come down and I let out a whimper. I can't bear the slow pace anymore.

"Dimitri, take me." I beg him. "Please." There's no need to ask twice. I'm on my hands and knees quickly as he lines up behind to begin pistoning into me. I grip the sheets and gasp when he thrusts into me again. He doesn't waste time. His hips move back and forth fast and hard and I push back against him. The pleasure is overwhelming and i'm not holding back. I can hear Dimitri enjoying it as much as I am. My name falls like a prayer out of his lips.

My body is soon tightening up again and his thrusts are becoming choppy and inconsistent. We're both on the edge.

"Yes!" Dimitri nearly roars as he reaches his peak on his last thrust. The thrust sends me over the edge, mixing our orgasms together. I press my forehead against the bed, panting. My body is throbbing in that delicious sort of way. Dimitri lays down beside me and pulls me into his arms.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you Roza," He replies and I smile while I fall asleep.

 **Dimitri POV**

Once Rose is asleep I put on some sweats before going to check on our son. He's sleeping peacefully. I grin and as gaze down at him. I love him. I watch him for a few minutes before returning to my Roza. She's still out cold from our love making. I smirk as I kiss her temple and cover her up. I go into the bathroom to clean up.

Once I'm done I go around the house making sure everything is locked up tight. The last two months have gone by without a hitch and several times I've caught myself getting comfortable and not being on guard. It was hard not to get comfortable when it was just the three of us in a beautiful house on a ranch. I could be a cowboy out here. If i wasn't a guardian that is what I would be. I'd be a rancher with horses and cows and I'd have Rose by my side with Aidan.

I crawled back into bed beside Rose once everything was secured. I grinned as Rose nuzzled her cheek into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. We'd be home with our friends soon and David would be dealt with.

Royal Court: Rose Pov

"Merry Christmas!" Lissa screams when I get off the plane. I'm holding Aidan in my arms and she grins. She kisses his head and we begin moving inside.

"Everything is all set up for the party." She laughs. "We have presents and I can't wait to spoil my godson." She's full of glee and it's contagious through our bond. I can't help but absorb some of it. A smile spreads across my face and once we are inside my apartment I set Aidan down on the play mat in the den area. I finally get the chance to fully embrace my best friend.

"I've miss you so much." I laugh.

"Oh I've missed you two. It's be quite a ride here. I'm glad you're back for christmas though. I would have probably searched the entire world looking for you." We share a laugh.

"I'm here, no need for that." I release her from our hug. "I wouldn't even miss a christmas with you." I look back at Dimitri. He's walking around the house and making sure it's secure. I've seen him do it often at our ranch house. I know he won't relax in the slightest unless he felt we were safe. I recall how I'd been knocked out the last time I was here. How I was kidnapped with Tasha. But now here I was, engaged and a mother.

"Dimitri, can you keep an eye on Aidan?" I ask him once he reentered the area.

"Of course, Roza." He smiles and walks over to our son. I take Lissa by the hand and I'm sure to hide the ring on my hand. I take us into the private study and I smile mischievously at her.

"Rose, what are you hiding?" Lissa asks me. I don't say anything but I raise my left hand and showcase my ring. She lets out a loud squeal as she saw the shiny diamond. "Oh my God!" She laughs and we enjoy it together. "When did he propose?"

"While we were hiding. Oh it was perfect, Lissa! I was holding Aidan and he just poured out his heart to me and promised to protect us both and I couldn't say no." I give her a cliffsnotes version of what happened. She's gazing down at me ring when there's a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Dimitri knocks on the door. He's holding Aidan. "But somebody is hungry. I looked for a bottle but there isn't any left."

"Oh come here baby." I coo as i move forward to take Aidan into my arms. I sit down on the couch and begin to feed him. Lissa sits down next to me and Dimitri closes the door.

"What's it feel like?" Lissa asked turning to me. Her arm rests on the back of the couch and she rests her head on her hand.

"It's different." I shrug watching Aidan. "Sometimes he bites down too hard but I like being able to do this. It's healthy for him."

"How long are you going to nurse?"

"Until he's able to go on solids. I've hear all those horror stories about formula and I've read what's in them. I think this will get him further." I answer.

"I think I'll do that too." Lissa murmurs and I glance up at her. She's got a smile on her face.

"You're pregnant?" I ask with wide eyes.

"No," Lissa shakes her head chuckling. "But Christian and I are trying."

"That's great." I smile and grab her hand.

"Yes and maybe we could have a double wedding?" She raises her hand and shows me her ring. It's must more fancy than mine is. The bang is yellow gold with several diamonds on the band with a large diamond in the middle.

"That would be awesome!" I laugh.

"It would." Lissa laughs with me. We fall silent for a few minutes and i rub my hand over Aidan's head and adjust him.

"You should have seen the first time I tried to breastfeed." I smile. "I had no idea what I was doing. I mean I had the basic idea but he wasn't taking my nipple."

"What'd you do?"

"Dimitri did it." I feel my heart warming at the mention of him and the memory. "He helped me to hold Aidan properly and he said it was because he saw his mom nurse his sisters."

"You really got a good one." Lissa sighed happily.

"I do," I smile dreamily. My smile falls however. "But our marriage is going to be frowned upon. And if i quit being a guardian to raise Aidan i'll be called a blood whore."

"Is Rose Hathaway really starting to care what people think?"

"No," I shake my head. "But I know that's what's going to be said and you're going to lose approval for Queen once we marry."

"Rose," Lissa chuckles. "I could care less if I am chosen Queen. I want you to be happy and I want us to be happy."

Aidan releases my breast and I place him over my shoulder to pat his back softly. "I just don't want Aidan to grow up and hear all of these things then come home and be upset and start asking things."

"Every kid goes through something like that. Maybe not the same situation but something." Lissa tries to comfort me. "But are you _really_ going to let unimportant thoughts and opinions affect your happiness?"

"I don't want to but yet at the same time i still worry. Being a mother has changed me. Aidan comes first...no offense."

"None taken." She looks at her watch. "I've got to go. I haven't fed in a long time."

"Go," I nod my head. "Don't let me keep you from it. Can you bring Dimitri in here?"

"Yes," She stands then bends down and hugs me with one arm awkwardly. We laugh. "Take care."

"You too." She leaves and as Dimitri is entering the room I've set Aidan down and tucked my breast back into my shirt.

"You wanted me?" He asked while grabbing Aidan before sitting.

"I told Lissa we were getting married."

"I saw that. Am I correct to assume she's happy?"

"She is," I giggled. "She wants to have a double wedding."

Dimitri's eyes widen, "Christian proposed?"

"I guess so. They're also trying for a baby."

"I guess she saw how happy were were and wanted some of her own. It is pretty nice being engaged and a parent with you." He moves closer and kisses me softly.

"Yes, very nice." I agree and we spend the rest of the night settling back into our home. I make a shopping list for christmas shopping. Christmas is days away and I've got to go out and wrap things before the party. Dimitri is on guard even though he's playing with our son. He has a parenting book beside him and I smirk.

"Dropping the westerns are you?" I ask while writing.

"Not a chance Roza, just taking a pause." He smiles at Aidan and coos at him.

"That's what I thought." I murmur with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy with work and concentrating on my other story while facing writer's block with this one. I know this chapter is short but I will add one more chapter as an epilogue soon.**

Rose POV

I push Aidan's stroller through the mall with Dimitri by my side. We're doing our christmas shopping. Or rather I am doing the shopping. Dimitri is on guard. He didn't agree that I should go out shopping with David still at large.I told Dimitri I didn't want David to interfere with our family holiday. I enter a bookstore while Dimitri has his back turned. I find the westerns and browse the collection. I grab a few books i'm sure Dimitri will enjoy. I hide them under other books and have them gift wrapped before Dimitri can see them.

Thinking of westerns makes me want to get Dimitri a full cowboy outfit. I giggle and it causes him to give me a strange look. His brow is arched and there is a smirk tugging at his lips. "Just a gift for Lissa." I grin. His features return to his guardian mode. As we continue i see just what store I need. I pretend to look at something across from it while i window shop. I see large belt buckles, cowboy boots, and dusters and stetsons. Oh I feel giddy inside like a kid in a candy store. But how to get inside without Dimitri noticing?

My salvation comes in the form of my best friend. Lissa laughs. "Oh i thought i'd run into you here. How's my little Aidan?" She leans over to Aidan to play with him. He giggles and her guardian begins talking to Dimitri. With him distracted I pull Lissa close.

"I need to get into that store without Dimitri seeing me. Can you distract him long enough?"

"Sure thing." Lissa winks and we set our plan in motion. We switch guardians and Lissa's guardian promises me he will keep quiet. I wait until Lissa is far enough away to enter the store. I find everything to complete Dimitri's cowboy look. I grin as I purchase everything and have it wrapped. He's going to be so surprised. I exit the store and walk away just in time for Lissa to come back with ice cream and and anxious Dimitri.

I kiss him. "Calm down dear. Nothing happened."

"I know you're up to something." He rubs my arms. "I'll wait until christmas though."

"Good." I kiss him again. I take my ice cream and lift Aidan and put him on my hip. I begin sharing the cold treat with him. He shows excitement by gurgling and smacking his lips and reaching for the treat while grunting. We all laugh and our shopping continues. Lissa joins us and we make conversation. I whisper about Dimitri's gifts to her and she squeals while telling me about Christian's. We agree our husbands to be are going to be surprised.

Later that day….

Dimitri and I are getting ready for the christmas party. I'm in a red dress that fits me well. I feel self conscious about my baby belly and make a note to work it off. Dimitri walks into the room with Aidan dressed in his christmas outfit. "Ready Roza?" He's wearing his usual black clothing with his duster. I grin as I go to the bed and hold out a hot box.

"I am but you are not."

"Oh?" He arches his brow while looking at the box.

"Merry Christmas." I giggle. "I wanted you to have at least this before we go to the party and open the rest of your gifts." We exchange Aidan for the hat box and I watch anxiously as Dimitri removes the wrapping paper. He removes the lid and I hear one of his rare laughs. He lifts the black stetson and puts it on his head. He turns to me with boy like excitement. "Howdy Ma'am."

"Howdy." I giggle. "I couldn't resist. You love westerns so I thought you should look the part."

"I love it Rose."

"I'm glad you do. Let's go to Lissa's before the real party starts." I dress Aidan warmly and we make our way across Court. Lissa is waiting for us with Christian in their home. Adrian, Tasha, alexander and their baby are there as well. Dimitri gets several compliments on his stetson and he even gives a southern cowboy accent a try. It's good, I'm not sure if I like that or his russian accent more. We happily exchange gifts but my favorite part of the evening when Dimitri has his. He opens the books first. His joy crosses his face. Hr looks up at me and I get a hard kiss.

"Oh Rose, I love it." He sets them aside to grasp the last box. His cowboy boots and and belt buckle as well as his new duster ar in the box. After he pulls out each item he disappears to done everything. When he emerges I laugh and blush. He looks like he's stepped out of a western. "Oh my word."

He touches the tip of his hat down and nods along with the action. "Evenin' Ladies...gents," We share laughs but I walk up to him and remove his hat to put on my head. I then kiss him. "You are sexy cowboy."

"Thank you." He smiles. "I love it."

"I hoped you might." We finish gifts before leaving for the main party. All of court is here and I don't let go of Aidan. Dimitri and I take turns holding him. We're both on guard for David to make his appearance.

Hours go by and Aidan has become fussy. I know it's his feeding time before his usually bedtime. Since David hasn't shown I'm easily coerced into taking him to the nursery nearby to rest. I enter and look at the guardian stationed there. We graduated together but I can't remember her name. We didn't talk much.

"How is he?" She asks me while I adjust myself in a rocking chair to feed Aiden. I cover his head in a burp cloth.

"He's great," I smile. "He's getting bigger." I look down at him.

"Is it easy?"

"Some days. It helps when I have Dimitri." We fall silent and I finish feeding. I burp Aidan then set him inside once of the cribs. I glance up at the guardian and I see her looking down. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No," She glances up. "I'm sorry." She strikes me and i momentarily stumble. She makes a run for Aidan but I stop her. I scream to bring help and I struggle on the floor. "Dimitri!" I call out for my fiance. He comes into the nursery and I order him to get Aidan. When he gets to the crib he lifts our son out of the bed but has to duck when someone swings at him. David is standing behind him.

"Hello son." He sneers. "It's time you give me my grandson."

"Over my dead body."

"That can easily be arranged." David chuckles. I bash the guardian's head against the floor to knock her out then run to protect my baby. I take him from Dimitri and stand behind him. David steps forward and I step back. "Why must we fight? It's christmas! I understand there will be family drama but come now. I just want my grandson."

"He's not your grandson. And I've never been your son." Dimitri growls at him. "And you're never been my father. Ever."

"The genetics say otherwise but I understand your anger Dimka. But you haven't felt the strength of a Strigoi coursing through you."

"You're not touching my family." Dimitri growls

"So you think." He lunges and I turn to run as Dimitri collides with the man. I hold Aidan to my chest and the loud noises are startling him into crying. I try to console him while keeping him safe.

David stills for a moment to give a disapproving look. "You've woken the baby." He tsks and wags his finger. "No, no, no." He and Dimitri start struggling and I scream for more help. "Strigoi! Strigoi!" I shout into the hall. Guardians come rushing and I hear a scream. My heart is hammering while I notice Dimitri clutching his arm. Oh hell. It's broken.

Help comes and soon David is held to the floor. Dimitri is given a stake and the final blow. David grows still and I managed to relax as i soothe Aidan. Dimitri joins us and I look at his arm. "You need medical attention."

"Are you okay? Is he okay?"

"He's spooked but he's fine." I and rocking him. "Is he dead?"

Dimitri nods. "I'm sorry." He kneels down beside us.

"For what?"

"The trouble he's caused."

"It's okay. We're safe now."

"Yes, we are." We share a kiss and Aidan pipes up between us. We laugh and kiss his head.

 **The end...for now**

 **there will be one more chapter**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Final Chapter

Rose Pov

"Come here munchkin." I laugh as I approach my son. He's gotten so big from when he was born. I'm happy. I lift him out of his crib and carry him out of his room. "You've got to get ready for today." I rub my nose against his. He gurgles happily and I tickle his tummy after setting him on the changing table. He kicks his legs squealing. I smile wider. This baby has completely captured me by heart and soul. This was definitely a perk of being shadow kissed.

"I made breakfast for dinner." Dimitri calls to me from the doorway. He's leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"You know, you're not supposed to see me before the ceremony. It's bad luck." I smirk as I finish changing Aidan's diaper.

"I think we can handle it." Dimitri chuckles. I turn and I can see the love in his eyes. "I never thought I'd get a family...I'm glad it's with you."

"Me too. Now let's enjoy breakfast before everyone gets here." I walk past him into the hallway of our two story ranch home. We've set up residence here and today it will play the backdrop of our summer wedding. It's a happy day and I'm glad it's finally come. After David was killed almost a year ago Dimitri and I have been focused on us and our son.

I set Aidan in his high chair to feed him baby food while I also try eating my own. I settle for Gerber Graduates Puffs for Aidan for now. They are tiny cereal like pieces that melt in his mouth. They are his favorite...for throwing around as much as eating.

Dimitri joins us at the table and I compliment his cooking. He's made my favorite texas style french toast with scrambled eggs, bacon, buttered toast and some good old fashion orange juice. "I live to please." He laughs as he fills his plate. Breakfast is silent for a while between us except for the humming Aidan provides while he eats. It's a cute quirk he has.

"So everything is set for today." Dimitri murmurs. "Everything will be here on time and set up on the hill like we planned."

"I'm glad." I smile. "What about the lights? Will they be up in time?"

"I started doing them yesterday and they should be finished. I think it will be a good alternative to a day wedding."

"I don't want my Maid of Honor to be baking beside me." I chuckle referring to Lissa.

"That was very thoughtful of you. But you have your dress and all that?"

"Yup. Will you be taking Aidan to get him dressed or should I?"

"I think I'll leave that to Lissa actually. No doubt she'll want him to look like a perfect gentleman."

"That's Lissa," I shake my head with a short laugh. I close my eyes when Aidan throws one of his puffs at me. "Aidan, what have I said about throwing?" I put the puff back on the tray in front of him. He eagerly shoves it in his mouth.

"Sometimes I think he's like a dog when he does that."

"Dimitri!" I scold him.

"I mean that in a way where he throws it and you give it back so it's like you are playing fetch together…." Dimitri trails off and I know what he's thinking. The way Aidan throws it and I pick it up means I'm the dog. He's right to keep silent. But i'm willing to overlook that today.

"You know we're like breaking every single wedding rule by doing this, right?"

"By enjoying breakfast?"

"See each other on the wedding day." I clarify.

"We can handle it." He repeats his words from upstairs. "We've gone through worse."

"Yes, we have." I have a short flashback to the fight at the court nursery. I shake my head and take a deep breath. Everything will be okay now. It's my wedding day and I'm marrying the man of my dreams.

After we eat our wedding party starts to arrive. Lissa whisks me and Aidan away to my bedroom. We put Dimitri's suit in a guest bedroom so he has no excuse to come in and see me. My mother joins us and so does Tasha. We've smoothed things out and even though we aren't BFF's we have a hospitable nature with each other.

"Who's walking you down the aisle?" My mother asks. Maybe now it's time I reveal what I've found to her.

"Abe is," I announce and she nods. Since David's death she's revealed to me the identity of my father when he came rushing to court at the news of the attack. It's been an awkward relationship but we've gotten better. He was overjoyed when I asked him to walk me down the aisle. Lissa twists my hair up and around and when she begins to pin it up i stop her. "Leave it down." I tell her. Dimitri likes it down. I recall back at the academy how he had told me never to cut my hair.

"All right." She shrugs and begins a new battle plan. She tucks a few curls up but other than that my hair is left hanging over her shoulders. Our preparations continue. The outside is finished. The lights have been hung and the ceremony and reception area is well lit. I get into my dress. It's the one girly luxury I've been talked into. Dimitri insisted that I should at least look like the princess I am on my wedding day. I can be my tomboy self every other day after that. I conceded….to a point.

The dress is off the shoulder with a sweetheart bodice featuring an illusion lace neckline and beautiful scalloped lace short sleeves. The beaded waistband creates a stunning and curve-flattering focal point and the sweep train drags behind me slightly. Something new. My veil is embroidered and belonged to Dimitri's grandmother. Something old. My earrings are a blue topaz and it matches my simple necklace. Something blue. The headpiece which is holding the veil to my head belonged to Lissa's mother. Something borrowed. I'm honored Lissa has allowed me to wear it.

After I'm dressed and my make up is finished, Mom present me with my baby. He's dressed in a little tuxedo with his hair nice and neat. "Aw mom, he's adorable." I gush as I take him from her.

"You're beautiful Rose." Mom starts getting tears in her eyes.

"Knock knock!" Abe's voice comes through the door. "May I enter?"

"Yes," We call out and he comes in quickly and shuts the door. He turns around and gasps something in Russian.

"You look amazing." He says after he recovers. "The envy of every bride ever to exist."

"Don't tell her that," Lissa laughs. "It will go straight to her head."

"Like it won't go to yours when we have your wedding?"

"Oh hush." Lissa waves me off and we share a laugh.

"It is time ladies." Abe announces and i can feel my stomach twisting inside me. Mom takes Adian from me and I take Abe's hand. We go downstairs and make our way to where the ceremony is happening. Lights have been hung nearly everywhere to illuminate the space as the sun sets behind the mountains. The air is still warm from the day. White chair have been set up with blue topaz ribbons and a white aisle runner has been laid down. The arbor at the end of the aisle is covered in roses.

Mom takes Adian down the aisle first. He's dragging the ring pillow behind him as he slowly makes his way down towards his father. Thankfully Mom has the rings securely in her possession. She hands them to Christian who is the best man. She then takes Aidan and sits down. Lissa goes next and she's wearing a long strapless blue topaz dress. It has ruching on the bodice but is otherwise plain.

Now it's my turn. Everyone stands and Abe squeezes my hand. "You look beautiful."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

"Just make sure I don't fall on my face."

"Never." He chuckles and pats my arm. Music begins playing and we start walking. My eyes fly straight to my husband to be and I almost laugh. He's wearing a tuxedo but he's added the black stetson I bought him for christmas last year. I reach him and he grips my hands.

"You're beautiful Roza." He says it breathlessly like it can't believe it's really me he's looking at.

"Thanks," I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks and we turn to the preacher who starts the ceremony. It seems to fly by and we exchange our vows and the rings and when we finally reach the point where we can kiss i'm nearly bouncing on my toes. When our lips touch I wrap my arms around his neck. I'm lost in him. But we've done it.

"I love you Rosemarie Belikov. Wife" He whispers after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, husband." I beam up at him.

We've gotten our happiness.

 **The End**

 **so long folks. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to read my other fan fictions Roza in Baia and Baby Roza. It's been fun completing this for Snuttal. If she/he is reading this I hope you like what i've done.**


End file.
